crazier and crazier
by meemeechan
Summary: A 10 kilometer run, max on a sugar rush, crazy cousin in town, Gangnam style? Yep, a crazy day for our Beybladers and more.


Meemeechan: what up people! My very first Beyblade fanfic, I love Beyblade so much *drools over a picture of Kai* and the sexiness that is Kai.

Tyson: * moves camera up to face* While she's drooling over Kai, Meemeechan does not own Beyblade only her OCs* under his breath * and thank the heavens that she doesn't.

Meemeechan: * whips head to Tyson's direction* thanks for doing the disclaimer, squishy.

Tyson: "your- wait, did you just call me squishy?"

Meemeechan: *rolls eyes* weeellllll, you were kinda pudgy during season one.

Tyson: * in season one design* *sigh* let's get this over with… AND I'M NOT PUDGY.

Daichi: *Face up to camera* THE TRUTH HAS BEEN SPOKEN!

8:30 pm at the Granger household, BBA-Revolution, the White Tigers, most of the majestics( Robert stay behind because he was given an invitation to Bey battle against the queen of England herself), the All Stars, the Bey Divas, and the Blitzkrieg Boys all decided to visit Japan as an excuse for all of them to spend time together ( this was all mostly Tyson's idea) before the Beyblader's Ball. Unfortunately, Tyson and Ray were stuck inside with the flu, and everyone else left for a day of fun, everyone except Kai and Tala, who didn't want to get involved if the others end up arrested. And the fact that Tyson's Grandfather was at the national Kendo tournament, and Hiro was at the BBA office discussing next year's tournament with Mr. Dickenson, they didn't really have much of a choice. Tyson was upset about it at first, but if staying in bed meant his crazy fashion model/ beyblading cousin Mara would take Daichi out of his sight, then it wouldn't be so bad. The four beybladers were talking about their adventures when they suddenly heard a big crash coming from the entrance of the dojo.

"took them long enough." Tala sighed. Immediately Kai went to check it out while Tala kept an eye on the Tyson and Ray.

As soon as Kai got to the entrance, he saw everyone that was mentioned earlier running out of a flaming party bus. Shortly after everyone evacuated safely, said bus exploded into smithereens.

" *sigh* why am I not surprised?" Kai asked sarcastically, posing his usual pose on the gate. Everyone was trying to catch their breath before speaking. Just when Bryan was about to speak, Mara, whose clothes were on fire landed on top of him.

"YOLO!"Mara screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ray, who somehow managed to escape from Tala, stared at the burning pile that was a bus, then stared at the passengers with a tired yet 'really?' look on his face. He then notices Daichi on his knees and covered up by Mara's coat, holding it as tight as he could. Ray then turned his attention over to Mara, who rolled off of Bryan and looked at the young Neko-jin.

" Bara, ady reasod why Daichi's wearing YOUR coat?" asked Ray, in congested tone, trying to process what the heck just happened.

Daichi blushed in embarrassment as Kevin, Mariah, Eddie, Steve, Oliver, Johnny, and Shantel burst into laughter. To add on to his humiliation, the wind blew extremely hard, blowing the top half of the coat off of him, showing his bare stomach, chest, and arms. Luckily, he used his body as a weight to keep the rest of the coat from drifting away.

"I better be hallucidating." Ray said under his breath.

Tyson, covered up by a blanket, a sweater, and a coat, stared at the site and then to his friends. Most of them were standing, Hilary was complaining about her clothes, Kenny held on to Dizzi, and Max was running around in circles, waving his coat around screaming "SUGAR!" repeatedly. Judging by the amount of candy, sweets and other sugary things that stuck to Max's clothes, people could tell right off the bat that he was on an gigantic sugar rush.

" Let be guess *sniffle*, Bax was driving wasn'd-" Tyson asked before noticing a naked Daichi, who was trying to cover as much as he could with the coat. And by the size comparison of the coat to Daichi, he was succeeding. Tyson tried to hold in the giggles, but then burst into laughter, coughing after a few seconds. Enrique notices a rain drop fell on his forehead. More and more raindrops followed suit afterwards, dousing the flames in the background.

" I think we all should get inside before any of us end up like Tyson and Ray." Emily said to the others. " I think it's already too late for that." Said Hilary, pointing to a sniffling Daichi.

Moments later after everyone dried off, after Max had a shower to wash off the excessive sugar, and after Daichi put on some clothes, the teams gathered together in the living room. Some sat on the couch, some on the sofa, others on the floor. Tyson, Ray, and max were wrapped under at least two blankets.

" I believe an explanation is in order." Said Tala, glaring at the group, especially at his own teammates.

" and Bara, please don'd start frob whed we woke up, start frob whed you guys left." Tyson groaned.

Mara stood up and put an ice pack on her cousin's forehead. "all right, all right, it all started…"

" _RUN MONKEY BOYS RUN!" Mara screamed, cheering Daichi and Kenny on at the Bey City annual endurance run. _

_" We aren't monkeys!" Kenny and Daichi shouted back, running at a quick pace._

" Thad's righd, Daichi and I were subbosd do rud ad the Bey Cidy edduradce rud." Tyson explained before sneezing his brains out. " I was doo sigg do rud, so I assubed thad sobeode wend id by blace, I dever thoughd thad It'd be the chief."

" I was surprised when I heard that Kenny would be running." Said Hilary.

" and I assume Kenny quit before he reached the starting line?" Kai teased.

" actually no, he ran through the whole thing." Mariah said.

Ray's eyes widened when he heard this. " our chief, the sabe persod who can'd eved do a single push-up, rad ted kilo. Id ode day?"

" yep." Answered Kenny. "so anyway….."

" _I don't think I can run much longer." Complained Kenny, still running and out of breath. _

_" just a little more, chief, we're almost there." Said Daichi, also running out of breath, and running._

_ Almost done they were, for they only had half a Kilometer before they reached the finish line. The moment both slowed their paces, Bryan and Rick appeared on the sidelines next to them, both wearing blood-stained hockey masks, and each wielding a chainsaw. Daichi and Kenny screamed at the top of their lungs, making a mad-dash towards the finish line. _

" and you will not believe what Kenny and I did next!" Daichi shouted, with hints of shivering.

_Both boys were running at their fastest when they saw a gorilla, holding a harpoon near the finish line. Said gorilla sprinted towards the boys. Instead of running back, they exchanged a single nod to each other and ran even faster. Right when the gorilla lunged towards them, Kenny slid under just before Daichi jumped over said gorilla. When Kenny stood and Daichi landed on their own two feet, both of them finish the race triumphantly. The two teammates breathed heavily, not aware of their friends coming to them. _

_" YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!" Shouted Max, bro-fisting Kenny. _

_"THAT WAS SO COOL!" cheered Hilary, hugging Daichi. _

_" Not bad." Said Spencer. _

_Rick and Bryan high-five'd each other. The rest of the runners came to the finish line afterwards, each cheering for their own achievement. _

_" and so the ten kilometer run has come to an end, the Paint Ball royale will begin in one hour!" said a female announcer. "yes indeed and only four hours until the ultimate Bey battle free-for-all!" said the Male announcer. _

_(Back to the others)_

_" so what do guys want to do?" Asked Lee. _

_Everyone then turned their attention to Kenny and Daichi, who were asleep side-by-side, leaning on each other. " I think Kenny and Daichi already figured that out, Lee." Mariah joked. _

_" I got 'em." Said Gary, picking up Daichi and Kenny, cradling them in his big arms. _

_" mmmm, so much data and so little time" Kenny murmured in his sleep. _

_" *yaaaaawn* yeah, I'll have thirds" Murmured Daichi in his sleep, drooling. Everyone laughed while Mara was loading five of her paintball guns._

" _Yo_, soup's ready." Said Kai, walking into the living room holding two bowls of soup, then handing them over to Tyson and Ray.

"what, none for us?" Asked Steve.

" I thought it'd be a good idea to serve them since they're actually sick." Kai explained.

Tyson, who had already slurped down half of his soup, blew his nose loudly, then tossing the tissue into the wastebasket next to him." Yeah, were acdually sigg." He said, before coughing.

Oliver tosses a troche( lozenge) to Tyson, who didn't pay attention as said drug fell into his soup. After his cough subsided, Tyson continued to finish the rest of his soup, swallowing the troche during the process. Oliver face-palmed and said to himself "wrapper and all."

" do you think we should tell him?" Enrique whispered to his friend.

" don't, this the first time he took some kind of medicine without trying to put up a fight." Hiro whispered to Enrique.

Mara was plugging up the humidifier when she heard her older cousin's voice. " whoa, Hiro, when did you get here and how much did you hear?" asked Mara, returning to her spot on the floor.

" Just a few minutes ago and right at the part when Daichi and Kenny dodged a gorilla." Hiro answered.

" And to think that Mara had a gorilla suit with her, it was so life-like." Ashley said.

" uuhhh, yeah, let's go with that." Said Mara, sweatdropping.

Hiro sighed and gave a Mara a stern look. " you didn't bring a gorilla suit to Japan, did you?" He asked.

" no I did not." Mara answered back.

" then that means…" Shantel said.

" Gorilla attacks, Bed(men) with chaidsaws, hearing about this alode is exhaustig." Said Ray, rubbing his head to ease his head-splitting headache.

Mara giggled until she saw Daichi asleep on Shantel's lap. " You're probably right, I don't think all of us can stay awake long enough to tell the whole story." She said before realizing that the Neko-jin was already asleep. Tyson was also sleeping, snoring louder than usual.

" I think it's a good idea to just call it a day." Said Max, uncovering himself from the blankets.

" Yeah, me too, and it's only 9:30pm." Kevin stated before yawning.

The Blitzkrieg Boys left the dojo, going back to the hotel that they were staying at. Naturally, the All Stars were staying with Max at his place. The White Tigers, the Bey Divas and the Magestics decided to stay with Tyson at the Dojo. "see ya." Steve said, following his teammates. After everyone left, Oliver, Enrique, Hiro, Mariah, Danny, and Mara set up the futons in Tyson's bedroom, and one of the guestrooms.

In Tyson's room:

" how many futons are there?" Oliver asked.

"a lot, grandpa keeps them in handy when we have many guest, and spares for family reunions." Hiro explained.

" that explains the container that says ' in case of family reunion' filled with medical equipment." Enrique said.

"you know, out of all of the Grangers that I met, you're the most normal out of all of them." Kevin said.

" yeah, you can say that." Giggled Hiro.

Lee walked into the room, carrying Ray in his arms. " Before you guys ask, it doesn't feel right, leaving him alone on the couch when he's sick." Lee explained, gently placing ray on one of the futons.

" that is true, but you do realize that you left Tyson in the living room. alone." Said Johnny, laying down on his futon.

"I'll get him." Said Hiro, leaving the room afterwards.

" well, we all can say that today was rather weird." Said Enrique.

"speaking of weird, did anyone else notice how quiet Daichi was since we came back to the dojo?" Kevin asked.

" hey, I'd be quiet too if everyone saw my bottom." Oliver Joked.

" yes, I would, but do you guys think that maybe…" Gary asked before Kevin burst into laughter.

" you're joking right, there is no way someone as stubborn and as stupid as that kid would get sick." Johnny Laughed.

" Johnny, you and Robert said the same thing about Tyson and now look." Enrique told his teammate.

" seems like he's gotten smarter over the years." Said Hiro, who had just laid Tyson onto the bed.

"seriously Hiro, warn us before you enter a room." Kevin said in a startled tone.

" yes, but you would still be startled regardless." Joked Hiro, rolling his eyes. " however your screaming is enough to wake up the entire city."

" the city, maybe, but definitely not enough to wake Tyson." Lee said, giggling. Said beyblader grunted, tossed and turned in his sleep.

" Tyson's right, we should probably get some sleep." Said Gary, yawning. The rest of the boys laid on their sleeping spot and drifted away into sleep.

In the Girls' room: Mara hid a camera in Tyson's room earlier that morning, all of the girls were watching everything that had happened then fell asleep an hour later.

Read and Review, but no flaming please


End file.
